At present, airline companies must be able to adapt the passenger cabin of one same airplane according to how full the different comfort and fare classes are.
For this purpose, airplane seat manufacturers have developed convertible seats and structures with variable dimensions making it possible to modify both the size of the seats and the overall dimensions of the multiple-seat structure.
EP-A-0530923, EP-A-0332930, EP-A-0443664 and EP-A0530920 concern this type of convertible seats and structures with variable dimensions.
These convertible structures or seats with variable dimensions are typically divided into two categories:
A first category in which to switch from one comfort class to another a number of seats are sacrificed so as to widen the remaining seats. For example, an economy class comfort three-seat structure will be transformed into a greater comfort two-seat structure by sacrificing the central seat, thereby making it possible to widen the structure's two side-seats. Generally speaking, in this category the full structure comprising two widened seats takes up less space than the lower comfort three-seat structure.
The second category concerns structures comprising a number of seats having a given width for comfort and in which the space between the seats and the position of the armrests is varied so as to give an impression of additional comfort without actually widening the back of the seat or the seating.